Naruto and his Fox Princess
by Tailspin 32
Summary: Naruto lived with a few who cared for him but with little time to help him. So he learned to survive using his wits. However he will learn and meet one who he had no knowledge of but helped whenever she could. Mostly canon. Smart Naruto. Naruto x Fem Kyuubi. minor Sakura Ino bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything in it unless I made it, anything I made will be placed on the bottom with a small explanation of it.

"Yes?" is speaking. "what?' is thinking

Chapter 1: Daily trouble

It was a nice calm morni- "YOU GUYS ARE NEVER GOING TO GET ME!" Yelled Naruto as he run across the rooftops while as he was being chased by several dozen Chuunin, Jounin, and ANBU while in the background the Hokage Monument was in the background with paint covering the faces. Trees on the Shodaime's face, water running down on the Nidaime's, the symbols for the elements on the Sandaime, and steaks of yellow on the Yondaime's. As he was running he saw a manhole cover on the street at an intersection ahead. He pulled his goggles down and then threw three smoke bombs ahead and three smoke pepper ones behind him keep anyone from seeing him at all.

They went off the pepper smoke ones blinding the ninjas. When the smoke cleared out and the pepper was cleaned out of their eyes Naruto was nowhere in sight. "Split up! Find that damn gaki now!" One of the Jounin ordered as they went down the different streets. None going to check the manhole cover which was slanted with Naruto looking out before he went down to take the abandoned sewers to the Academy gigging at the fact he got away again.

The sewers were made during the Shodaime reign when he and his brother tried to design the village but it didn't go well so a new one was made by architects and the old one was forgotten. Naruto came across it when he was 8 years old. Since then he has used it to hide and rest, store money, and ninja equipment, or get to different parts of Konoha without being are 6 storerooms one he uses as a home the other 5 as store rooms for the different things that he found. The storage rooms are used to store ninja equipment(1), scrolls of jutsu(2), and Clan jutsu strolls(3). The other two are used to store Ryo and valuable (4) or random items he found that may be of use(5). He does have a bed in the other storerooms to sleep if needed.

As he went through the sewers, he thought. 'Well I been holding back all these years, acting like a idiot, and pretended to like Sakura to have them underestimate me.' He was holding back keeping at a four spots above dead last. 'They all will be in for a surprise after tomorrow.' he thought as he ran to the latter and started climbing up. He looked out from under the manhole cover and saw no one there so he ran in the Academy to his classroom and sat down in his seat next to Kiba without anyone noticing that he wasn't there before. A few minutes later Iruka and Mizuki they are the senseis of the class. "Naruto! What were you thinking when you painted the Monument!" Iruka yelled. "I saw the monument on the way here but I didn't do it. It could have been someone using a Henge jutsu to make it look like I did it. We are living in a Village full of ninja Iruka sensei." he pointed out."it could had been someone else who wanted to do it and decide to pin the blame on me." he said as he explained.

"He does have a point Iruka. Normally I would ask if anyone noticed that he wasn't here. However I believe that you all would say that he was here. I'm I correct?" he asked the rest of the class. They replied saying yes sensei. "So we are going to have to let it go for now till we find out who it was." "sigh. You have a point Mizuki. However Naruto I will be keeping an eye on you just in case it was you." Iruka said to Naruto. "I understand Iruka sensei." he replied.

"Alright everyone, you all know the test is tomorrow. So we will practice the Henge, Bunshin, and the Kawarimi for today along with some taijutsu. When I call your name come here and do the jutsus." Iruka said to the class. Has the class did the jutsus when they are called Naruto thought to himself. 'They fell for it. But to be honest it's a good point. Well who ever is assigned to clean it will be glad I used watercolors and not true paint, for that would had been a pain to clean. Also it forces to active duty ninja of the village to improve their training to try to get me and keep them on their toes for anything unknown or unusual.' "Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka called out pulling him out of his thoughts. Naruto walked down to stand in front of Iruka. "Ok, we will start with the Henge then the Kawarimi and finally the Bunshin. Now do a Henge of me and then the other two in the order I said" Naruto nodded and did the jutsus doing the Henge perfectly the Kawarimi with a little faked trouble and the Bunshin with two perfect clones and two more looking half dead. "Not bad you're getting better." Iruka said to him. "Alright everyone let's go to the training yard."

A few minutes later they were all standing in rows. "Ok everyone I will pair each of you up and you will fight till one of you is knocked out of the ring. We will be doing this like a tournament. The winner will get five points added to his over all points from the tests. Second place and third places (there are four students left when there is third place so yeah there will be two third places.) will have three and one points respectively added to their overall grades of the tests." The students were then paired up. Naruto got up to 2nd place after losing to Sasuke. He didn't mind for he is fine with 2nd place.

The next day

Naruto entered the classroom and sat down at his seat. As he waited for class to start he looked at the other students in the room. Iruka and Mizuki came into the room. "Alright class settle down now." none of the students heard him aside from Naruto who smirked at what was going to happen next. "I SAID SETTLE DOWN NOW AND BE QUIET." Iruka said as he yelled using the demon's head no jutsu. The class went quiet after that. "Now then here is want we are going to do this. We will do a written test 1st. Then we will have the taijutsu test. Next will be the genjutsu test. Finally there's the ninjutsu test. Any questions? Ok then let's start the tests.

The test took a hour and a half, Naruto placed a genjutsu on his to trick Mizuki for he didn't trust him.. Then they did the taijutsu test which involved the trying to stay in the ring for 3 minutes or forcing Mizuki out of it to get a perfect score. Naruto was forced out by Mizuki with 13 seconds left.

The genjutsu test you would have a d rank genjutsu placed on you by Iruka the faster you see and dispel it the more points you get. One minute and 30 sec. Or less perfect score Naruto dispelled his at one minute and 35 secs. The last one was the Henge, Bunshin, and Kawarimi with one jutsu not taught to them. Naruto do the Henge and Kawarimi perfectly the Bunshin with three perfect and three half dead having Iruka ask. "Any idea what's with this, Naruto?" "I don't sensei it's like this even if I practice so I just let it be." Naruto explained to him. "Very well. Passing marks for the good ones. Now do you have a jutsu to show?" he asks. "Hai. Kage Shuriken no Jutsu." He said as he tossed 3 shuriken at the wall which quickly became 30. "Not bad a useful one to know when low on weapons or for area of effect with little chance of telling hostiles in the area where you are." Iruka said."Ok everyone you all can go home come back tomorrow to see if you pass or not."

NFP

Ok like i put on the summary this will be mostly canon. The major change is how Naruto acts. This will change things for the rest of the story but it will be like canon with a smarter Naruto

Also to those who are wondering about the storage rooms. he's smarter there for he has looked around to find places to keep things without the worry of the villagers destroying or taking them or with the clan scrolls trying to make it look like he was doing treason or he stole clan secrets for his own use. He gets them from a place were the clans burn them he gets in at night and looks at each one getting the ones he does not have.

Smoke/pepper bombs (not sure if someone else thought if it or it's used in canon) bombs made to throw out smoke and pepper to blind the enemy to allow the user to get away from anyone after him/her.


	2. Chapter 2

All I will say is that life was busy as hell and I have a couple of other fanfics to work on.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto unless i thought of it. A explanation if it will be at the bottom with () showing I thought it up.

Chapter 2

As Naruto walked home he was thinking about who was going to be on his team. 'The ones I don't want to have on my team are Sakura, Sasuke, or Hinata. Sakura because she does the bare minimum needed to be done and doesn't eat all she needs to have. Sasuke because of his ego, will make it harder to work with him as a team. And Hinata is because she faints when try to speak with her, which tells me she has hell of a crush on me. If they are on my team I will try to break them out of it, however if they don't show any signs of change them in two three months. I will stop trying.' Naruto thought as he neared his home. 'The rest of them I don't mind because they do train in some form and will work as part of a team.'

As he reached the building he heard someone call out his name. He turned around and saw Mizuki walking towards him. "Naruto I'm wondering if you would like to improve your odds of getting teammates you would like to have?" "I thought the Hokage is the one who does that." Naruto asked. "True but there's this secret drawing where one is chosen to tell who he would like to have on his team and why. However there's a test you must past. You have to get the Scroll of Secrets and bring it to training ground 11. But due to this being a test that involves the Scroll of Secrets, it's best done at night. Here's some info on the traps and patrol routes and everyone else will not know of this so don't get caught and be there at 9pm. " Mizuki told Naruto. "Ok then will do. Thanks for telling me sensei." Naruto said before leaving to his room.

Later at 8:56pm.

As Naruto waited for Mizuki he thought.' he didn't think I would check with the Old Man did he.' As he remembered what happened earlier.

Flashback.

"And that's it, here's the info he give me as well." Naruto said as he did so. "This is troubling, and where did he get this info. It's not possible that he find all the traps and they are not known to anyone but me and a rare few." Hiruzen said as he looked it over. "Old man could had some else had given him the info. If so we need to find out who it is." "True. Then here is what we do." he addresses the others in the room. "Naruto will be given a fake Scroll and will go to training ground 11 with it. ANBU squads will go in at five minutes after nine pm to arrest Mizuki and take him to T&I for questioning. Do you all understand?" "Yes Hokage-sama."Said Naruto and the ANBU. "Good then. Oh and Naruto this will be placed as a B rank capture mission. So you will be payed after this is done with. Hiruzen said to Naruto. "I see and thanks. I'll not let you down Old Man." He said with a grin.

Flashback ends.

He heard noise of a person tree jumping towards him. He got ready to fool Mizuki when Iruka appeared. "Iruka sensei? Why are you here?" Naruto asked him. "Mizuki told me that you sealed the Scroll of Secrets! Why have you done something stupid as that!?" Iruka asked/yelled at him. "What are you talking about? Is this not a test?" 'Fuck Mizuki told him or he's with him, however unlikely it is.' Naruto thought to himself as he got ready. "Naruto! What the hell were you thinking!? Stealing the Scroll of Secrets! What in Kami made you do this?" "Isn't this a test Iruka-sensei?" Naruto said pretending to look clueless of what's going on. "Mizuki-sensei told me to do this as part of a test." "WHAT! There's no test like this. Come on we have to head back and alert the Hokage of this." Iruka said before Naruto sensed something coming at them fast arming towards Iruka. "Iruka-sensei look out!" He yelled. "What oh" CRUSH! Iruka said before he proof into a log with a Windmill Shuriken deep into it's side. Iruka appeared beside Naruto with a kunai in hand while Naruto drew one out as well.

"Well this was going in a different direction than I planned." Mizuki said before appearing on a tree branch. "Was hoping to kill the damn thing quickly before I left. Looks like I'm going to have to get dirty." He said. "Mizuki." As Iruka spoke to Mizuki Naruto looked at his watch to see the time and it was 9:04. "But I'm bringing you in for this." Iruka finished speaking. "There's no need Sensei." Naruto said to him. "Why?" "Because." He said as the watch said 9:05pm "I didn't trust at all him in the 1st place when he told me of this fake test." As ANBU appeared around Mizuki. He was taken off guard by this and was knocked out quickly. "Come." said Neko one of the ANBU. "Hokage-sama is waiting for us."

A few minutes later.

"So it was all a trick Mizuki was trying to do turned trap on him." Iruka said before turning to Naruto. "Sorry about earlier Naruto i was just concerned." "I understand Sensei." Naruto said to Iruka. "Now that Mizuki has been dealt with I say we all go to sleep and be ready for the tomorrow. And Naruto after you have the picture taken for your ninja ID come to my office there's something I need to speak with you about." Hiruzen said to him. "Will do Old Man." Naruto replied before heading home.

The next day.

"Hello Naruto. How are you." Hiruzen asked him. "I'm doing fine what about you Old Man?" He said. "I'm doing good my boy. Now can you place sit down. I'm going to answer your question about why people have been treating you as they do." Hiruzen said as Naruto sat down. He then did several hand seals making the room glow in blue for a minute before it returned to normal. "Now Naruto what I'm going tell you will shock you do you understand?" Naruto nodded. "Naruto what do you know of the Kyuubi attack." he asked. "The Kyuubi appeared from nowhere and attacked Konoha. It was killed by the Yondaime." Naruto replied. "I'm afraid that's not true. You see the Kyuubi is something not so easily killed. To do so we would need all the ninja in the world and even then it's unlikely to happen. What do you know of Fuinjutsu?" Hiruzen asked Naruto. "It's the art of making seals which can do anything as long as they are made correctly." He answered. "True. and that what he used to stop it. He did it by sealing it into you." "What!" Naruto yelled "the Kyuubi is sealed in me?! Why did he do it?" he asked. "I'm afraid I can't tell you and till you are 16 years old or you reach Chunin. I promised him so and till then you will have to wait." Hiruzen explained. "Alright i will not press for answers Old Man but I'm going to need to think about this." "Naruto I understand you may go now. Oh and please don't tell anyone unless you want to and you spoke to me. This is a S-rank secret." after Hiruzen released the seal Naruto left the room.

9:45pm

'Well today has gone differently than i thought it would. Still at least I know why the villagers hate me. They think I'm the Kyuubi when I'm not.' He thought to himself before he fell asleep.

"What the?" Naruto asked aloud has he found himself in what looks like sewers. "I don't remember coming here." he said before he heard what sounded like crying. He started running towards the source of the sound. It was a few minutes before he found a cage. A very large one and he had a sense of remembering but couldn't pin what it was. As he got closer he saw a girl in it crying, "Hey why are you crying and why are you in here?" He asked the girl. When she looked up and he saw her face he had a flashback to a memory.

Flashback 6 years ago.

A six year old Naruto found himself in a sewer. He was wondering where he was when he heard someone crying he looked around and found a cage with a girl in it. He went in and stopped a couple of feet away from her. "Why are you crying?" he asked. The girl looked up and her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of him. It was a minute before she responded. "I'm … I'm crying because of the way they are treating you. No child should be treated the way you have been." she said. "Do you know way they treat me this way?" he asks her. "Oh." he said before asking. "What's your name?" "My name. My name is Aimi."

Flashback end.

"Aimi-chan? Is it you?" he asked. When she nodded he ran in and hugged her. "I tried to find you again but no where i looked i couldn't." "that because where we are isn't a normal place." she told him. "What do you mean not normal?" he said. She looked at him and saw. "Because we are in your mind Naru-kin." "We are in my mind?" He asked her. she give a small sigh before saying. "Think about what I told you, where we are, and what you learned today." she said in a sad tone. It took him but two minutes to understand. "Aimi-chan you're the Kyuubi?" "Yes. And if you don't what to speak with me any more then we will not." She said sadly looking as she was about to start crying again. He step up and hugged her making her gasp. "You were kind to then and didn't try to hurt me back then. If you hated me you would have done that. But you didn't you cared for me and hated what the villagers did. So no I don't hate you." he said to her. Aimi grabbed him tightly and cried in happiness in the fact that he didn't hate her. It was several minutes before she stopped. "I'm not sure now I got someone like you as my container but I'm glad I did. Most others would have just hated me." The two of them parted from the hug. "You'll need to sleep. Being here doesn't let you rest." she told him. "Ok. but now will I get back?" he asked. "You just need to think of this place and you will come here. But it best to do so when you are about to sleep or you have a good amount of time to spare. I do say you should look like you are meditating." She answered him. "Oh and before you leave if you remove one of the corners we can talk mentally while you are awake." "Ok." Naruto removed the lower left corner and then went to sleep.

NFP

To those wondering about why he doesn't have the Shadow Clones to use yet is because I plan on giving it to him at a later time.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all unless () is around it then i thought it up and there will be a small explanation at the bottom.

Chapter 3

Time skip 6 days, morning

Naruto woke up and got ready to head to the Academy for the last time in what will likely be a fair amount of time. 'Good morning Naruto.' Aimi said to him from his mind. 'Good morning Aimi-chan.' Naruto replied to her as he made breakfast. 'How are you feeling Naruto?' 'A little nervous about who's going to be on my team. While I don't mind some of my classmates there are a couple who I don't want to have on my team as you know.' Naruto told her as he left his home. 'You'll have to just get used to them and try to at least tolerate them as you work alongside them as a team. besides didn't you say you would try to get them to change what would be there bad habits for the better?' She told him. 'I'll try but if I end up with two of of the three of them I may not last long and may end up killing them, let alone try to change them some.' Naruto warned her as he shared his thoughts on his classmates and who may be on his team.

A few minutes later found Naruto entering the classroom and sitting at his usual place in the middle row. A minute later Sakura and Ino came in running getting caught on the door for a minute before entering the room. They then when into what Naruto called banshee mode for the two of them. "I'M SITTING NEXT TO SASUKE!" "NO, I AM!" starting an daily argument between the two as usual. 'The two of them are idiots there are two seats at both of his sides at where he sits, can't they see that?' Naruto thought as he watched them in a irritated tone. 'Fan girls can be blind to some things when ever there is a rival fan girl near them or who they are fangirling/crushing over, of course it's usually the later.' Aimi explained to him. 'Even if someone who doesn't have authority points it out to them. They will shout at, slap, or hit the person doing so thinking they are trying to get in the way of getting there crush.' She said as she continued to explain to him as it continued till Iruka came in and told them to shut up and head to their seats. 'I will say I'm glad I wasn't like them when I was around there age for my kind. Being blinded by so called love that's thought to be there by fan girls like them.' She admitted to him before Iruka came in the classroom.

Ok everyone before we place you on teams I will tell you all who are the Rookie of the year and the Kunoichi of the year. The Kunoichi of the year is Sakura with Hinata coming a close second at seven points. The Rookie of the year is Sasuke with Naruto close to tieing with him by three points. 'I believed I was going to be in the top ten never thought I was going to be that close to being the best of the year.' Naruto thought to himself before refocusing on Iruka. "Ok now the teams are.. Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno,- "True love wins all."- and Naruto Uzumaki. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake" Naruto kept himself from repeatedly hitting his head on the desk as he thought. 'Fucking damn it Kami I got the worst of the three. If I don't get killed or they don't die from their inability to work with me as team I'm going to kill them myself.'

Three hours later (teams 8 and 10 are them same if you are wanting to know)

Naruto thought to himself. 'Ok that's it time to teach him a lesson.' Before getting up from his seat and pulling out a scroll. He withdraw items that he uses for minor pranks and set up a classic prank with a addition to it. "Naruto or you trying to get us in trouble? What if-" Sakura said before he interrupted her. "It's both a lesson and a test. If he falls for it then I will not be impressed with him for missing a noticeable trap/prank. If he notices it and gets out of the way I was treat him with respect of just meet him. as well more likely to believe he had a good reason for coming here late." Naruto told her for he wanted to shut her up.

A couple of minutes later Kakashi entered the room and the eraser fell on him releasing chalk dust and glitter on him. "I'm not impressed at all with you sensei, that was easily noticeable for a ninja even one reading a book." Naruto told him while shaking his head at Kakashi. "NARUTO!" Sakura yelled at him in banshee mode voice. "Please be quiet now Pinky and I don't like you a lot right now with your little trap that you did Blonde." Kakashi said to them. "Oh meet at the rooftop in ten minutes." he told them before leaving in a shunshin. Causing the other to run while Naruto walked a little a faster than normal. He reached the roof in eight minutes. "NARUTO! Are you trying to get us in trouble!" Sakura yelled at him. "I didn't take more than ten minutes to get here did I sensei?" Naruto asked Kakashi. "Nope." He answered "See he says I'm not so what are you yelling at me for hm? Do you do it just because you like the sound of your voice?" Naruto said to Sakura making her shut up because of his reasoning.

"Oh ok now. Let's introduce ourselves to each other." Kakashi said before Sakura asked. "Um how do we do that?" "Sorry I'll start it off. My name is Hatake Kakashi, I will not tell you my likes and dislikes, I have too many hobbies to count, and my dreams are not for you to know due to your current ages." 'All we learned was his name and he has a unknown amount of hobbies that may or may not be true.' thought Naruto and Aimi together dead panning at Kakashi. "Ok now Pinky your next." He said to Sakura. "My name is Haruno Sakura, my likes are (looks at Sasuke and giggles), my dislikes are Ino and Naruto, my hobbies are flower pressing and reading new books, and my dream is to- (looks at Sasuke again with a giggle with a little bit of steam coming out of her ears)." 'fan girl to the core. Going to be hell trying to change her one bit. Most likely will need reality to hit her hard to knock her on her ass first to see it's not like she thinks it is.' Naruto complained to Aimi. "Oh alright then, Emo boy your next." Kakashi said to Sasuke. "Hn. my name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't have many likes and a lot of dislikes, my hobby is training, and my dream no ambition is to kill one man." 'A little on the crazy side uh?' Naruto said to Aimi. 'All Uchiha are. It's part of why I hate them so much.' She replied back to him. "Now then last is you blonde." Naruto was told for his turn. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, my likes are foxes and cats, my dislikes are people who don't take things seriously and those who are too blind to see more than what they believe in, my hobbies are training, gardening, and meditating, and my dream is to be the best ninja I can be." 'And get you out of the seal to be with you in the real world.' Naruto thought to Aimi which made her smile fondly at him unseen while listing to him speak to his team.

'Ok then a fan girl, a avenger, and a normal as can be for a demon container ninja a odd team match up at any rate.' "Ok then I guess it's time to tell you the truth of this." Kakashi said to the three. "What are you talking about Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked him. "That the test you took last week wasn't the true one. It's used to weed out the ones that were not ready for this one. The real one will be given to you tomorrow by me. It will be in the form of a survival exercise.I will warn you it has a 66% failure rate for teams." he said with a evil grin or the looks of one from what could be seen of his face."And I recommend not to eat breakfast tomorrow morning unless you will like to puke it up. See you at eight am at training ground seven" he said before leaving. 'Well not going to fall for that and prepare the training ground to use against him. Oh it's going to be hell for him tomorrow.' Naruto thought with a shit eating grin on his face and Aimi giggling at what Naruto's planing to do to. Kakashi has no idea what he did to himself telling them where the test was going to be and giving Naruto time to do to make it hell for him.

NFP

I plan to have this close to canon for the most part with a few more noticeable differences when Aimi is freed from the seal.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto

Chapter 4: Test

Naruto walked into the training ground at eight am. Seeing his teammates there waiting for Kakashi. Sakura saw him and went banshee mode. "NARUTO! Are you trying to get Sasuke in trouble! What if he had to go another year because of you!" She yelled at me. He just looked at her and said. "Is Kakashi-sensei here?" "No." she answered. "Then why say that if he's not here. Besides he said be here at eight am. Didn't say anything about being here before hand. Speaking of him where's he. Because from the looks of it he's late, again." Naruto said as he looked around. He then climbed up a tree and sat on one of the branches. After half an hour he said. "That's it if he's not coming may as well as do something useful." Before jumping down and starting doing some exercises. After an hour and 20 minutes he stopped for a break getting back on the tree and the same branch. Ten minutes later he jumped down and was about to start again when Kakashi arrived.

"YOU'RE LATE!" screeched Sakura. "Ma ma sorry I got lost on the road to life." Kakashi said as he walked up. "That's a lie!" Sakura said. "Now now no need for that. How come around and I'll tell you the test. Now the test is a survival one. You will have to face me and get one of the bells here." he said to us showing the bells. "Um sensei there's only two bells." Sakura told him. "That's correct only two of you will pass and be on the team. The last will be sent back to the academy for another year." "What!" yelled Sakura. "Oh and you have till noon to get one. This timer." he pulls out a timer. "Will let us know when it's noon. Ready. GO!" The three of them hid. Naruto was hiding close to the timer. Kakashi looked around noting where they are. 'Sakura and Sasuke are good for their level but I can't seem to find Naruto. Then again he is able to hide from chunin, jounin and anbu when ever he gets caught doing a prank. He will be the most troublesome one to deal with as I test him.' He thought to himself. Before moving to the side to dodge a set of shuriken most which disappeared in a proof of smoke leave two. He payed them no mind till he heard hissing which made him jump forward in a roll before they blew up. 'That would be Naruto. For he's the one with that jutsu.' He thought before he stepped on a trip wire. "Shit!" Before dodging a log swinging at him. As he kept running into traps Naruto watched him with a grin. 'You really shouldn't had told me the training ground number Kakashi-sensei.' He thought before remembering what he did last night.

Flashback: last night

"So you're going to make it hell for him are you?" Aimi asked Naruto. "Oh hell yes. I'm not going to make it easily for him at all. Not that he did anything to me when I was younger I just want to have the tables turned on him." he explained to her as he finished setting up another trap. "Well trap 27 set up and who knows how many more will my mind think up and till it's done. The way the training ground is set up doesn't help me for it just keeps me going on what traps to put down." He said to her as he went to the next trap. "You pranking skills don't help as well." Aimi said to him "True now let get this done." He replied to her.

Flashback ends

'It doesn't up he that you replaced the timer with another one and have the bells as well.' Aimi told him. 'May be so but it's funny as hell watching him.' He thought back to her. 'True.' She said. As they watch Kakashi set off trap after trap. 'Damn him. If I find him I'm going to kill him!' Kakashi thought to himself. 'If I was still a chunin I would had been caught by one of those traps by now. Note to don't tell them when I'll have another test for them and till that day I'll test them for this is just plain nuts. One thing for sure if they doesn't pass this test together I'm going to request that Naruto is to apprenticed to someone. I'm not letting this skill of his go to waste.' He thought before jumping back to where he as when he start setting off traps. He checked where the bells are and find they were not there anymore. "What! How did he!? Sigh. All right come out you three, Naruto's got the bells." Sakura and Sasuke didn't believe him till Naruto came out holding the bells in hand. The two then came out. "Ok then Naruto which one will you give the bell to." Kakashi asked him. "Both." And tossed the bells to them. "May I ask why?" Kakashi said. "Because your little test was a cover for the real one." Naruto answers him. "And that is?" Kakashi asked. "To see if we could work as a team. Normally i would go and let them know but both don't like me that much and are unlikely to believe me so I decided to do the next best thing and that's getting the bells and pass them on to them." Naruto explained to them. "I see, then in that case. You all pass." Kakashi said to them. "I do recommend learning to trust one another even if you don't like each other but other than that come back here tomorrow at the same time and we will start as a true team. Now if there's nothing else I must let Hokage-sama know you passed." He then left the training grounds.

"He's right even if i don't like you two and the two of you don't like me at the very least we should trust each other as long as we are a team. Off mission making each other mad or driving them nuts is fine but not during a mission. Even if we can't keep it out, we can at the very least keep it to the least amount as possible. Agreed?" Naruto said to them. The look at each other and said. "Agreed." "Well then let's head home and be ready for tomorrow." Which they did. Meanwhile that the Hokage's tower. "Ok then team one." "Fail." " Team two." "Fail."- Team seven?" Pass." Which made the other senseis and Hokage look at him. Hiruzen asked him. "How did they?" "One of them his name's Naruto was able to get the bells and word of warning don't give him time to go to where any fight you challenged him will be." Kakashi said to them. "Why not?" Kurenai team eight's sensei asked him. "Because when I did yesterday he placed so many damn traps all over the place that if I was still a chunin I would had be caught in one with no way out. I could only count up to at least 25 traps before I lost count of the the damn things." He said in a grim tone of voice. "So never ever give him time to do so because it was hell trying not to get caught and I lost the bells to him somewhere along that time because when I got out and check they weren't there anymore." "Damn that's insane but considering this is Naruto we are speaking of and the known pranks he did it's not that surprising." Asuma the sensei of team ten said with the rest of the room nodding. "I see. Well then team eight?" Hiruzen asked "pass." Kurenai said. "Team ten?" "Pass" Asuma replied. "Then three out of nine teams passed the rest will have to be sent back for another year. You all are dismissed." Hiruzen said to them. The senseis left by shunshin. "Does no one uses the damn door anymore?" He said aloud before looking at the paperwork and said. "Damn paperwork."

Time skip six weeks later.

'Sigh. I knew that we would be given the lowest ranked missions but most of those aren't missions, they are fucking chores that can be done by people who are too damn lazy to do them. While the few that aren't chores and do help with training some I'll be damn if I do another Tora mission for it would be too fucking soon.' Naruto said to Aimi as he headed to training ground seven. 'Perhaps so but it's go practice for you and your team to trust each other for doing so helped you finished a couple of them faster.' She pointed out. 'I know but damn if they aren't annoying to deal with.' He replied to her. He arrived at the training grounds. Sakura and Sasuke were already there. "Hey about time your here. Now we can start training." Sakura said to Naruto. 'If there's one good thing out of this is that the three of us have been training together for the last four weeks which helps Sakura some. She takes breaks a little too much for me to like but she has been taking less as time went on. Plus she's been eating more, not as much as she needs but the point is being driven home to her.' Naruto thought to himself. They trained till Kakashi arrived. "Ok team let's go and get our mission for today done." he said to them. They headed to the Hokage's tower. "Ah here for today's mission?" Hiruzen asks them. "Yes and I believe they are ready for a C ranked mission." Kakashi told him which made his team look at him. "An C ranked? Well there's only one here but here's the scroll. Can Tazuna be bought in." The doors open to let in a man holding a sake bottle. "So this is my team? Looks like a group of brats playing ninja but if they are what I'm getting then fine." Tazuna said as he took a drink for the bottle. "There's no worries and if there's something they can't deal with then I will." Kakashi said to him."True besides what the worse can happen." Tazuna said before turning and leaving. "Meet us at the south gate in two hours." Kakashi ordered before leaving them. 'Well our first C rank. About time' Naruto thought to Aimi. As he and his team left.

NFP

Well the team's now formed and going to head to Wave.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto unless () is used

Chapter 5: Wave part 1

Two hours later the three of them were at the south gate. Kakashi arrived a few minutes later with Tazuna. "Alright then let's go it'll take a week to get there. And before you ask missions are something I plan never be late for, especially with the higher ranked ones of S, A, and B. For they can be limited in you have time to work and finished. The higher the rank more likely that fact is true" Kakashi explained to his students when he saw Sakura was going to ask why he was here earlier then normal and not late.

Time skip three days later

They were walking down the road. Sasuke in the front of the group with Sakura and Tazuna in the middle and Kakashi and Naruto holding the rear. "Um Tazuna does wave have it's own hidden village?" Sakura asked him. "No we don't." Tazuna answered her. "Why not?" She asked which is where Kakashi decided to speak up. "Not all countries have them while most do some have no reason to have one because they don't have any resources, land or trade routes of high value or they don't see the need to have one. While Wave is at a point where sea routes met and a trading port, it's not that valuable because it's not connected to the mainland. Also Hidden Villages are partly funded by their country so the ability to do so counts as well." He said as he explained to Sakura why Wave doesn't have a hidden village. "That's true however my bridge project will connect us to the mainland however we have been having some trouble with some thugs who don't like the idea been doing some damage to our equipment. I was hopeing that a team of ninja there will make them think twice about doing it some more." Tazuna explained to them however Naruto and Kakashi noticed that he wasn't telling them everything but let it be.

They had been walking for another two hours when they saw a puddle on the side of the road. Sakura give the rest of the team but Tazuna hand signs out of sight of the puddle saying it's a genjutsu. Kakashi told them by hand signs out of sight to it as well to act like nothings wrong to see if they are the target or not and if they are who. As they walked by it two ninja came out of it with a razor chain connected between the two which they wrapped around Kakashi before pulling it seemly tearing him to pieces. "One down four to go." The one on the right said. Naruto and his team grouped up in front of Tazuna. "Sakura stay with Tazuna. Sasuke which one you want?" Naruto said to his teammates. "I'll take the right one." Sasuke answered Naruto. "Then i'll get the left." "Get the bridge builder" The right one said to the left one. Then Naruto and Sasuke ran at the enemy ninja who ran at them. Sakura then threw a kunai at the chain between the two which pull them backwards when it went in the hole in one of the links, till they removed it. The two pairs fought with Sasuke using his family's taijutsu style before catching his enemy off guard knocking him on the ground and using a genjutsu to fool him while he tied him up. Naruto was using a kunai to block the claws as he fought when he was forced to dodge by a kick that nearly hit him and by reflex threw his kunai which landed between his enemy's eyes. "Gozu-nisan!" The other one yelled. Naruto was frozen in shock before Kakashi appeared beside him and moved him away. "We'll speak of this later." Kakashi said to Naruto who just nodded. "Gozu and Meizu the Demon brothers C ranked missing nin and if I remember correctly C rank missions don't deal with ninja even low ranked ones. Also he." Kakashi pointed at Meizu. "Said "get the bridge builder." so would you explain what's going on." Kakashi told Tazuna. Tazuna told them of Gato and what he as done to Wave. "But I never knew he was going to pay for missing nin or I would had asked for a higher rank on the mission and have us pay you back in installments as we recovered." Tazuna explained. "I see. Well then what do you three think? " Kakashi asked his team. "I would continue but send for reinforcements after all Tazuna did say he never knew about the missing nin." Naruto said. "What he said." Sasuke said while Sakura nodded. "Very well then." Kakashi wrote a report and a request for reinforcements on a scroll. He then did some hand signs and said." Summoning Jutsu!" before there was a proof of smoke. When it cleared there was a pug wearing a leaf headband sitting there. It then spoke. "What do you need Kakashi?" It asked him. "Take this to Hokage-sama please." Kakashi said holding out the scroll. "Will do." The pug said before it took the scroll and disappeared in another proof of smoke. His team and Tazuna looked at him before Sakura asked him. "What was that?" "That is what's called summoning I'll explain more later, but it means that Hokage-sama will have gotten just now. Now let's continue the reinforcements at are sent will caught up soon. An Anbu patrol will pick him up later " Kakashi said to them.

Time skip that night.

They had put up camp and are sitting around the campfire. "So can you tell us about summoning?" Naruto asked Kakashi. "Summoning is where you summon an animal whose summoning clan you had made a contract with." Kakashi told them. "Summoning Clan?" Sakura asked. "A summoning clan is an clan of one or more animal species that live together as a group in an another dimension parallel to ours. It's unknown the true number of them are for there are stories of different ones in history if you know what to look for. I'm the holder of the Dog summoning contract. I will warn you however if you are planning to become a summoner you must pass a test by them only then you will be able to summon them , and I'm warning you that some of them may have tests that would kill you if you don't pass like the snake clan." Kakashi told them.

Two hours later Naruto is seen coming out of his tent by Kakashi as he sat by the fire which was lower. "Let me guess you can't sleep?" Kakashi asked him. Naruto just nodded. "I'm not surprised it's like that for anyone's first kill." Kakashi told him the two not knowing Sasuke and Sakura were awake and listening. "Does it get easier?" Naruto asked him. "No. it doesn't but for the most part you don't have trouble dreaming after, of course there times when it all comes back but it's usually your first one. I will say this, as long as you feel guilt it means you are fine. If you ever start not to it's a bad sign unless there's a reason for you not to than no reason at all for it means you are becoming a monster that will most likely enjoy killing others for no reason." Kakashi told him. "I'll say this for all ninja our first kill is usually the one we remember the easiest and the first that comes to mind." He told Naruto.

Naruto went back to his tent. Before he went in he said to Kakashi. "Thank you for speaking to be about this Sensei." He then went on and laid in his sleeping bag. He was then pull into his mindscape. Aimi pulled him to her and hugged him. The two of them sat there for some time before Naruto said. "Thanks I needed that Aimi." "Your welcome Naruto-kun." Aimi replied to him. "Say Aimi I was thinking earlier when Kakashi-Sensei was speaking about summoning contracts earlier. Is there one for Foxes?" He asked her. "Now you speak of that there is! I can't believe I forgotten about that, let me summon it here." Aimi told him before a large scroll appeared. After it was unrolled some at where summoner's sign there was two signers' names in blood along with two bloody hand prints. "Only two former summoners?" Naruto asked Aimi. "It's rare when we get summoners and most of them didn't pass the test. Also my clan are demon foxes so that reduced the number of people willing to become our summoners because of the way demons are viewed. Now you need to bite your thumb and sign in blood before putting your hand here and make a print of it as well. We can have you summon one of my clan at another time. And there's no need for the test because you have my approval. " Aimi told him. He did what she told him to do. After that she rolled it back up and sent it away. "It's time to let you get some sleep so good night Naruto-kun." Aimi told him. "Good night Aimi-Chan." Naruto told her before he disappeared from the mindscape.

Time skip: three days later.

The group of five came up to a dock where a boat was waiting for them. "Tazuna good to see you how come on I don't want to be here when Gato's men come by." The fisherman told Tazuna. "Can we wait for a minute? Got a friendly coming in to join us." Kakashi said sensing the team sent to reinforce them moving to them quickly. A couple of minutes later found an woman with violet hair and wearing a jounin vest with a fishnet shirt under it. "Anko you the reinforcements?" Kakashi asked her. "Ya wasn't a lot others that could be sent so I was sent." Anko told him. "Better someone then none at least. Alright then let's go, I'll tell you what's going on aside from what you had been told when you were sent to join us." Kakashi said to her. The group of six got on the boat. They have been going across the sea covered by a blanket of fog. Kakashi told Anko everything that wasn't in the report he sent. As they were going across the came into sight of the bridge Tazuna was working on. "Damn that's big." Naruto said in a low voice not to alert any of Gato's men if they are patrolling the waters. His teammates give their agreement by nodding their heads. "Aye with the distance and the fact it'll be used for trade is why it's of the size it's now. It's not done, but with you there Gato won't be likely to send his men to harass us while we work unless…" Tazuna said to them explaining till he stopped at that point, which the rest of them understood why. What was unsaid was 'he has more missing nin working for him.'.

They got to shore a few minutes later. "Thanks for the ride Danno." Tazuna tells the fisherman. "Get home safely." He continued. "Your welcome and you too Tazuna." Danno tells him. The group then left heading to Tazuna's home. They had been walking for half an hour keeping a lookout for trouble. Naruto sensed something and tossed a kunai. Sakura went to check and said. "It's just a rabbit." Holding it to show them. "Wait... rabbits only have white fur during the winter yet this one does… GET DOWN!" Kakashi yelled grabbing and pulling down Tazuna while the rest of them ducked down. They heard something large pass overhead before it embedded into a tree. When they looked at it they saw a massive blade on the tree with a man standing on it. "Well well two Jounin and three Gennin, not standard so one of you two are reinforcement. I'll give you a deal. Hand over the old man and I'll let you two and your brats go." The man said to them. "I'm afraid that's not going to happen Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Bloody Mist." Kakashi told Zabuza. When Naruto heard the name he started to curse in his mind without letting Aimi hearing. "So you know who I am. I can't say I'm surprised that you do then again you made a name for yourself as well didn't you Sharingan no Kakashi and Snake Mistress of Konoha." Sasuke looked at Kakashi in surprise when he heard Kakashi's title. "Well then let's do this, Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu." Zabuza called out after making the head signs. A fog came up out of nowhere making it difficult for them to see more than 15 feet from each other. Naruto and his teammates formed a triangle around Tazuna.

"Spine, liver, heart, neck, head." they heard Zabuza ask he spoke seeming to be everywhere by the sound of his voice and his killing intent. They were trained in keeping it from affecting them but hadn't done it for more than 2 weeks so while none of the three felt like killing themselves they were frozen by it. Naruto sensed something behind him and he used the kunai he pulled out and swinged back seeing Sasuke doing the same both of them hit Zabuza in the chest. He bursted into water a minute later. 'Water clone.' Naruto thought when that happened. "Uh those two brats senses my clone, not too bad." Zabuza was heard saying. "Looks like Konoha does know how to train some of their ninja." Naruto growled before making hand signs. "Fuuton: Daitoppa." he blew out a great gust of wind clearing the fog for a couple of hundred feet. "Damn it! A Fuuton user, shit! Looks like a change of plans." Zabuza said before charging at Kakashi. The two fought kunai meeting sword till Anko. "Sen' el Jashu"(Hidden Shadow Snake Hands) launched an number of snakes from her sleeves from the side at Zabuza who quickly dodged out the way. The three fought till they were on the lake that was nearby. Suddenly another water clone appeared and after hitting both Kakashi and Anko into the water. Zabuza and the clone did hand seals. "Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu. (Water Release: Water Prison Technique)" Kakashi and Anko found themselves in balls of water that both Zabuza and the clone are holding each with one hand. Zabuza did several one hand signs and four more clones formed from the lake.

"Damn it, get Tazuna out of here you three." Kakashi ordered his team. "Sorry Kakashi- sensei but that's not happening." Naruto said has his teammates nodded. "Well I'll give it to you brats. You do have some courage." Zabuza told them before sending one of his clones at them. However when it reached the shore line a seal appeared below it and shocked it badly that it collapsed back to water. "You didn't think we would be prepared for something like this?" Naruto said to Zabuza. "Seals? Damn you're both a Fuuton user and a Fuinjutsu user at the same fucking time?! You are starting to become something to keep an eye on boy." Zabuza told Naruto while Kakashi just face palmed himself saying. "Can't believe I forgot he can use FuinJutsu." with Anko yelling at him for doing so. Naruto got Sasuke and Sakura to lean in. "Ok the seals can only do for so long and he's likely got other means so we will do this." Naruto told them of his plan which he then started off with clones. "Ha clones are you a moron?" Zabuza asked Naruto sending four water clones after making them. However when the water clones came near the clones Naruto sent his clones Naruto's clones attacked defeating the water clones as they started to run on the water. "Shit! Shadow Clones! What's the hell is with this damn brat!" Zabuza cursed aloud. "All I'll say is that he tends to be unpredictable fighting or no fighting it's how he is." Kakashi told him. "No Shit? He's going to be giving anyone he fights some nasty surprises that's for damn sure." Anko deadpanned as she pointed that out to Kakashi. "Just what the hell have you been training them?" she asked him. "It's more of what Naruto has been doing because he told me he's been holding back some at the Academy. And they train while they wait." He admitted to her. "So you're saying they have learned somethings that you have not know of? What the hell wrong with you?" Anko asked Kakashi who just give her a look.

Zabuza had made more water clones which had ran at Naruto's clones when they ran on the lake towards them making the lake a battlefield for two armies of clones. While that was going on Naruto tossed an Fuma Shuriken to Sasuke with the words. "You got the best aim of us." which he nodded understanding. Sasuke threw it at the real Zabuza. "Ha really?" He said when he caught it only to see another which he jumped over. "Not bad there." he said but was stopped when he heard a pop sound behind him only to see an Naruto who had just thrown two trios of Kunai at him and his clone. Zabuza was forced to leave the prison holding Kakashi while his clone was killed. 'Damn the fucking brat' Zabuza thought to himself as he moved. "Good job team we got him but I wouldn't mind some range support." Kakashi told his team. Kakashi and Anko fought Zabuza for several minutes till he started to do an Jutsu which Kakashi started to copy doing as well with his Sharingan. While it was going on Zabuza noticed something forming to Kakashi's left just behind him. 'What the hell' he thought when it was fully formed. 'Is that-' "me?" Kakashi spoke while Zabuza was thinking. "How did you?" they both said. "Stop copying me you damn monkey!" they both spoke with Zabuza getting angrier till. "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique.)" Kakashi said completing the hand signs. "What!" was all Zabuza could say before getting hit by the Jutsu and slammed into a tree before getting bitten by a pair of snakes. "What? I can't move!" Zabuza said. "Yup." Anko said with a smile. "When you were bit by my snakes they injected their venom which paralyzed you. Now why don't we go somewhere for a bit for some fun." She asked him with a grin that wasn't very friendly at all.

However before she could do anything three senbon needles landed in Zabuza's neck. "My bad for ruining your fun, however I'm afraid I can't let you learn of anything that can harm my village." an unknown ninja appeared as he spoke. "I will say thanks, I have been hunting him for the past few weeks and you give me the shot I needed." The Ninja told them. Kakashi who had covered up his Sharingan again spoke up. "Your welcome, from the looks of you you're a hunter nin from the Mist?" He asked the hunter nin. "Yes, now if you excuse me I must dispose of the body." The hunter said before leaving with the body. "Well then looks like it's over." Kakashi said to his team as he and Anko rejoined Naruto and his teammates when Kakashi suddenly knelt over looking heavy out of breath with Anko looking like she was worn out. "You two alright?!" Tazuna asked them. "We're fine for the most part just need some rest, how far is your home?" Kakashi asked him. "Not far a 10-15 minutes this way." Tazuna replied to him as he grabbed one of Kakashi's arms and put it over his shoulder. "Don't just shut up and let me help." Tazuna told him. The group headed towards Tazuna's house.

NFP

Explanation for shadow clones next chap. And like to put Jutsu in original names with translation added after.


End file.
